11 de Marzo, un amor perdido
by Nicolle-Sweetie
Summary: Conoces a tu alma gemela desde hace varios meses. La misma rutina, el mismo cruce de miradas. Pero un día todo puede cambiarlo. ¿Estas lista para lograr aquella meta que te propusiste hace tiempo y dejarla ir en un parpadeo? Oneshot. Didyme/Marcus TH UA


-/-/-

-

**Jueves 11: El amor perdido**

**-**

-/-/-

_**._.**_

_**Disclaimer****:** Serie de Oneshots de diferentes parejas de Twilight. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la inspiración a Diferentes grupos Musicales. Para Natalia, quien me apoyó en esta loca idea. (Nataliekat)_

_._._

_**Summary:** Conoces a tu alma gemela desde hace varios meses. La misma rutina, el mismo cruce de miradas. Pero un día todo puede cambiarlo. ¿Estas lista para lograr aquella meta que te propusiste hace tiempo y dejarla ir en un parpadeo? Oneshot. Didyme/Marcus_

**._.**

**Inspiración****: **La Oreja de Van Gogh, con la canción del mismo título, Jueves, del disco "a las cinco en el Astoria".

-/-/-

-

_**Jueves 11: El amor perdido**_

-

-/-/-

Comencé a caminar por el Andén de Alcalá para llegar a Atocha. Era una rutina tan marcada que siempre saludaba al guardia de seguridad. Ya llevaba 4 años trabajando con mi hermano en España y aún no me acostumbraba. Prefería Francia o mi natal Italia. Entré en el andén y me senté a la ventana, observando el paisaje tan característico de la zona: Era mi momento de relajarme antes de recibir los gritos de parte de Roberto, el empleado y socio mayoritario de la compañía. El estaba empeñado en "impresionarme" aunque lo único que hacia era desagradarme aun mas. Mi hermano se reía y decía que le diera una oportunidad al pobre, pero la verdad era que no había encontrado al indicado. Bueno, si lo había encontrado, hacia 3 meses, cuando decidí salir 5 minutos más tarde de casa.

Lo observé una vez más. Cabello Negro hasta los hombros, de traje todos los días con un maletín en sus piernas mientras miraba por la ventana. Una vez había visto sus ojos y eso bastó para amarrarme a el, de un color azul cielo, azul mar, un azul tan especial que me dejo obnubilada durante unos segundos antes de sonrojarme fuertemente. "_maldita herencia" _me dije a mi misma_. _Mi madre, Marsella Valerius Callidus (si, lo se, nombre raro) también se sonrojaba, aunque yo, al ser más pálida por la piel de mi padre, se nota mas. No soy guapa, o sea, nada que no encuentres en tu camino todos los días, pero Aro, mi hermano, decía que mi cabello semi pelirrojo tirando a negro en ciertas partes era parte de mi atractivo. Aquel día me puse aquella falda larga beige hasta las rodillas, cubriendo mis muslos, y una blusa púrpura. Tomé mi maletín y extraje el libro del mes, como solía llamarlo yo, a cada libro que tenía un mes para leer. Este mes era el ya clásico Cumbres Borrascosas, que se encontraba en tan mal estado por las tantas veces leídas.

El tren se puso en marcha. Ya no me importaba llegar cinco minutos tarde a la oficina, no con tal de ver a aquel que me robaba el aliento. Levanté mi vista del libro cuando recién habían pasado 5 minutos. Había quedado justo en la parte más triste del libro y tenía mis lágrimas listas a salir. Lo miré y alcancé a ver como lanzaba un bostezo al cristal de su lado, con una cara de monotonía extrema. Comencé a llorar incontrolablemente y él ni cuenta se dio.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde aquella vez. Hoy llevo una novela nueva. Además hoy terminan unas inversiones y será la última vez que deba viajar durante la mañana hasta Atocha. En las próximas horas volveré a mi natal Italia. Escucho a José, el guardia, despedirse de mí. Sabe que me marcharé pronto y ha decidido despedirme. Subo al tren con los demás. Este se pone en marcha. He decidido despedirme silenciosamente de mi amor imposible. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Te vuelvo a mirar y tu estas mirando en mi dirección. Me sonrojo fuertemente y dirijo mi vista hacia la novela y comienzo a leer justo en la parte en la que el protagonista muere. Me invade una pena tremenda y no sé porque, pero tu nombre sale de mis labios en medio de un tartamudeo horrible.

-"_**Marcus…**_" digo yo. Apenas lo digo, suelto el libro y tapo mi boca. Pero era tarde. Tú ya te habías dado cuenta y mirabas en mi dirección. Quiero que me trague la tierra…Pero el tiempo se detiene al ver como dejas tu puesto y te sientas enfrente de mí.

_** -"Hola. Debo decir que no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos ayer, que salí muy tarde. Todos los malditos días me levanto temprano, llego a esta hora, rechazo el tren siguiente solo para poder verte." **_

O mi Dios. Es lo único que puedo pensar. Pero me doy cuenta de algo. Faltan solo minutos para llegar. Diablos, maldito día que se me ocurre pronunciar su nombre, justo el día en que me voy de regreso…Pero algo ha cambiado. Nunca olvidaré este _**11 de marzo**_. Nunca. Siento tu mano tomar la mía y la esperanza llega a mi corazón. Llegamos justo al túnel y no sé cómo, las luces se apagan. Gracias a esto, decido acercarme. Con mis manos sigo tu rostro, tocándolo, recordándolo, solo al tacto. De un momento a otro me veo con tus labios encima de ellos besándolos ansiosamente. Siento tus labios alejarse en dirección a mi oreja mientras escucho que susurras "_**te quiero…tanto**_…". La luz vuelve de un momento a otro en el tren y yo miro tus ojos. Me pierdo en ellos y aspiro tu aroma.

"**Al momento de morir, dicen que ves todos tus recuerdos. **

**Ves pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos.**

** Los buenos y los malos momentos. **

**Los que más atesoras o los que quisiste olvidar. **

**Puede ser cierto, pero también sé algo: Ves a la persona que más quieres.**

** Y en ese momento, era Marcus Porter."**

-/-/-

-

**Fin**

-

-/-/-

._.

Bien. Lo terminé. Supuestamente quien iba a leer esto primero era _**Nataliekat**_ ya que este proyecto lo empecé el mismo día que salimos de clases, pero el tiempo y la inspiración se evaporaron…Luego me dije que se lo debía a ella e iba a ser su regalo de Navidad pero…otra vez me falló la musa. Pero ahora está terminado. Lo termine a las **01:36 am del 31 de diciembre de 2009**…como regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Esta canción de por si tiene un final triste, por lo que iba a terminar mal pero…**mi idea original era con Bella y Edward**…pero Fanfiction está poblado de historias de ellos…Además no me veía escribiendo esto desde el punto de vista ni de Bella ni Edward, ya que ambos son muy conocidos. Hubo _detalles _sí que los pondré aquí. _**Ni idea el nombre de la madre de Aro y Didyme, como tampoco sabemos el apellido de Marcus**_. No quise poner Vulturi porque sería muy repetitivo, además el Vulturi le pega mejor a Aro. A propósito de este mismo, aquí no adopta un papel malvado, solo el de hermano mayor de Didyme. Umm…creo que me he excedido…

Personalmente, este one-shot me trae…tristes recuerdos. Mi abuelo materno murió el 10 de Marzo, y yo estaba en casa de mis otros abuelos cuando ocurrió el atentado a España. Mucha gente perdió familias en el, esposos, madres, hermanos, novios, hijos, etc. Todos perdieron algo, pero ¿saben algo? Si hay algo que rescato de la saga de Harry Potter (que, aunque haya bandos que favorezcan uno y no el otro…) yo creo que la muerte es "**La siguiente gran aventura".**

Bueno, mejor de hasta aquí la nota de autor. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y aprovecho de decir que estoy trabajando en _**"La verdad Oculta**_" y "_Harry Potter y los Jóvenes Dioses" _que cambiará de nombre en la re-edición.

Please, déjense un review, no recibo nada a cambio aparte de esto.

**XoXo**

Dama Oscura

_Ex Nyabella_


End file.
